One Week at Flumpty's
One Week at Flumpty's iba a ser el próximo fan-game indie de terror de Five Nights at Freddy's, enfocado en el estilo de apuntar y cliquear. Este funcionaría como conclusión a la serie de One Night at Flumpty's. [[Jonathan (Jonochrome)|'Jonochrome']] confirmó el juego como oficialmente''' cancelado.' Historia El juego se enfocaría en el jugador siendo Flumpty Bumpty, jugando su propio juego y dándose cuenta de sus errores, creyendo que su "juego de amistad" era divertido. El juego tenía planeado tres finales: *Flumpty Bumpty volando hacia la nada. *Flumpty matando a Golden Flumpty, su alter-ego. *Flumpty rompiendo su contrato de inmunidad a la trama y revirtiendo sus acciones. Mecánica de juego El juego estaba planeado para tener cinco noches, cada una con distintos antagonistas que la cambiarían casi por completo. El jugador podría usar un sistema de láseres para sellar varios pasajes del establecimiento. Ciertos pasillos también tienen una puerta giratoria que podría bloquear un pasillo específico. Según Jonochrome, la primera noche se enfocaría en Birthday Boy Blam. La segunda se enfocaría en The Beaver y The Owl. La tercera se enfocaría en The Redman y Grunkfuss the Clown. La cuarta se enfocaría en Eye-Saur y champ y chump, y la quinta contaría con la posibilidad de mover los cuartos del lugar y se enfocaría en Golden Flumpty. Personajes *Birthday Boy Blam *The Beaver *The Owl *The Redman *Grunkfuss The Clown *Eye-saur *Champ *Chump *Golden Flumpty *Flumpty Bumpty Historial *El 21 de mayo, Jonochrome publicó una imagen en Twitter. Esta era una parodia de el primer trailer de '''Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter', y tenía a Flumpty Bumpty con seis brazos diciendo "The final chapter... Was One Night at FLumpty's 2, sorry." al subirle el brillo, dice "I want to make other stuff, please forgive me.". *Poco después, publicó una imagen que solo tenía el texto "This time is no Yolk. One Week at Flumpty's. Este es el primer teaser del juego. *El 19 de mayo, un video titulado "A Brief Teaser fue publicado en su canal de YouTube.. El video dura quince segundos y no da ninguna información nueva, además de decir que será el último juego. *El 20 de mayo, otro video titulado "Vlog | Why a Third ONAF Game?" fue publicado. El video dura 8:38 minutos y explica el por qué Jonochrome decidió hacer un tercer juego. *El 24 de mayo, Jonochrome publicó un Tweet con un pequeño teaser. El tweet decía ""If it makes anyone feel better, here's a tease." (Si hace sentir mejor a alguien, aquí un avance). El teaser muestra un rollo de papel higiénico en el piso. *El 31 de mayo, publicó un Tweet con la imagen de una de las puertas de The Office. El tweet decía "This is a question more than a teaser. Undecorated office looks like this right now; not set in stone. Any thoughts?". (Esto es una pregunta más que un avance. La oficina sin decoración luce actualmente así. ¿Alguna opinión?) *El 13 de junio, Jonochrome publicó un video titulado "The Sad Fate for One Week at Flumpty's", dando el juego por cancelado y explicando por qué. Sin embargo, también menciona cómo la comunidad puede usar los contenidos de los juegos para hacer sus propias versiones, o incluso continuar One Week at Flumpty's Curiosidades *Jonochrome tenía planeado que The Beaver fuera una momia, por su papel higiénico. *Iba a haber un minijuego en la cuarta noche del juego, que consistía en Flumpty Bumpty obligando al jugador de los primeros dos juegos a matar a su mejor amigo, para convertirse en el suyo. El jugador rechaza la oferta y Flumpty los mata a ambos, originando a Champ y a Chump, dos nuevos antagonistas de la saga *En lo que iba a ser la CAM2, hay una referencia a la cafetera que controla el jugador en The Desolate Hope, un juego creado por Scott Cawthon, creador de la serie de juegos en la que se inspiro One Night at Flumpty's, Five Nights at Freddy's. Teasers OWaF.png|El primer teaser: ¡Esta vez, no es una yema! One Week at Flumpty's OWaF (más claro).png|Al brillar la imagen se puede ver una frase: Tengan paciencia conmigo, todavía sólo apenas empecé haciéndolo. Va a ser un rato! A Brief Teaser|El segundo teaser: Un teaser breve (vídeo) CGQ3qXkVAAI77KA.png|Teaser del juego. En este se ve un rollo de papel higiénico y una sombra al lado. CGVm4veUYAArc6q.jpg|Teaser del juego. Aparece una puerta y la pared de lo que iba a ser la oficina del tercer juego. The_Sad_Fate_of_One_Week_at_Flumpty's|Video explicando la cancelación del juego. Categoría:One Week at Flumpty's Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Minigames Categoría:Camara De Fotos Categoría:Puertas Movedizas Categoría:Lasers Categoría:Interruptores